


Pillar of Light

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby dies serving her Lord, staring into the light. What happens next?</p><p> </p><p>no spoilers beyond s4 <br/>warning: second person!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar of Light

  
  
The world ends in a flash of light.Light, and the certainty that you did it.You did it!

Sam opened the door, and Lucifer is free, free at last.To save you, to save you all.

Everything you’ve suffered has been worth it for this chance at freedom, at paradise.

Now the Lightbringer is free, he can shine into your heart and burn away the blackness.

He was an Angel once, you know – he’s looked into the very face of God.He loved God better than anyone else ever did, and he’s suffered so long, so many untold millenia, just for that.And now you’ve freed him.

This glorious knowledge fills your heart even as Dean thrusts brutally into your belly with your own knife.The jolt of lightning doesn’t even hurt, though you see in Dean’s face that he means it to.Worse, in a way, is Sam’s grip on your arms, pushing you onto the knife as Dean twists.Sammy doesn’t get it.But that’s okay. Your work is done, and you did it.

Your lord will be pleased.

You fall and your eyes stare into the pillar of light until nothing else remains.

Blankness.

Eternity.

And light.

Soft, cushioning light, as though light were a cloud, a blanket, an embrace.

My lord?you think.

You try to move, and you move, but nothing moves.You have no body, so there are no restraints.You remember everything, but nothing hurts you now the way it did; the tortures of Hell have fallen away.You can see the pain you fought through before Hell, the excruciating rage that drove you to the crossroads, but it’s over now.It’s done.The light is all around you, acknowledging you, loving you.

Again, you whisper, without body, without breath, reverently, my Lord?

The light all around you pulls in. It’s not that it brightens, but that you can feel it holding you, gently, securely, like the mother you loved with all your heart so long ago.

That old saying, where your life flashes before your eyes?It’s not really like that.With the light shining into you, every moment, every choice, plays out with the inexorable clarity of a drama you know by heart. Macbeth, maybe: prophecies that come true in ways too horrible to suspect, the twisting of virtues into grievous errors.You’ve prodded your man to the sticking point and beyond, but the blood on your hands is white as snow. The light shines in on it, your desire to free your lord, your belief that it’s all been ordained, your insistence that Lucifer will save you, reward you, heal you all.

The light begins to wash you clean.

The demon parts of you are irradiated and pared away.Your soul is whole, the tatters mended, and all of you shines in a way you’ve never known before, never even hoped to dream.

All the suffering you caused on earth and in hell is washed away.You see your mistakes and regret them.You acknowledge your crimes and the reasons you committed them, and the light shines softly on the paths you didn’t take.

You understand now.

“My Lord,” you say, full of joy.“To You my heart is open, my desires known, and from You no secrets are hid.Cleanse my heart by Your holy light, that I may worthily magnify Your Name.”

And the light swells brighter because you are a part of it now.

The will of the Lord be done.


End file.
